


Broken Family

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [56]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Escape, Family Drama, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Kylo is still reeling from Crait and seeing Matt and Techie leaving makes it worse for him.





	Broken Family

His upper lip curled as he watched the two figures heading for the hanger. He snarled, one hand moving to remove his weapon. “MATTHEW!” Kylo roared.

Techie flinched and yelped when he heard Kylo’s roar, skidding to a halt immediately, looking back at Matt with wide eyes. “Matt…”

Matt just shook his head, offering Techie a reassuring smile. “You take that little BB unit you like and get a ship. I’ll be there in four minutes. Leave without me if it gets past that time.”

“But..!”

“Go!” He turned to face his cousin once Techie was gone, standing a little straighter as he stared the other down. “...Ben…”

“Do not call me that!”

“I used to look up to you. I trusted you. You said my parent tried to kill you.”

“He did!”

“He’s gone now. He’s gone. Uncle’s gone. Auntie was almost gone too. I’m not going to stand beside you while you kill the rest of our family. I’m leaving and I’m taking Techie with me. You’ve gone too far, Ben. I’m ashamed to have ever listened to you and your mad ideas!”

He ignited his lightsaber and lunged forward with an enraged shout. He would remove his fool head from his shoulders with a swipe. Then he would stop that mewling little Techie from escaping. Perhaps he would remove his legs from below the knee to ensure he could not escape again.

He didn’t notice that Matt had a wrench in his hand until it was hitting him in the temple. He crumpled to the ground, his vision swimming as his weapon was kicked out of his weak hand.

“That would have never worked before,” Matt muttered, dropping the tool, “you’re losing yourself and becoming reckless. Goodbye, cousin.” With that he turned and ran down the rest of the hall to the hanger where Techie and an altered BB-9E waited for him.


End file.
